


Love on another level

by Daily_Scenarios



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Missing Scene, Smut, exactly what happened after the episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 18:29:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16686679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios
Summary: “I still have half an hour before I need to head off.” - said Aaron as he started kissing down Robert's neck.“You wanna start practicing right away?” - laughed Robert as he allowed Aaron to push him back a bit to straddle him.“Shut up you idiot.”Or...Aaron has to leave, but he cannot go without letting Robert  know what it means to him that he said what he said.





	Love on another level

“You sure you're not joking me right?” - asked Aaron still gobsmacked.

 

“Of course I'm not, why would I be joking with this?” - smiled Robert as he pulled back Aaron in another hug.

 

“God I love you so much!”

 

“Sorry for taking this long to realize what I want. And of course I want this.” - he said while he softly touched his cheek.

 

“I still have half an hour before I need to head off.” - said Aaron as he started kissing down Robert's neck.

 

“You wanna start practicing right away?” - laughed Robert as he allowed Aaron to push him back a bit to straddle him.

 

“Shut up you idiot.” - answered Aaron shaking his head before he started grinding down on him. - “I just.... I don't know....you made me so happy.”

 

“Horny more like.” - moaned Robert.

 

“Yeah that too.”

 

“Me talking about kids? That did it for ya?”

 

“Pretty much.”

 

“So.... you said you have half an hour....”

 

“25 minutes.”

 

“Better make the most of it then.” - he said before he managed to flip them over so he could hover over Aaron. Then he decided it was an awkward position, and too far away from his aim, so he slid down on his knees... to the floor, and patted Aaron's legs to make more space between them for himself. - “Take it off.” - he said as he unbuckled Aaron's belt. Aaron helped him by opening his jeans, Robert didn't even need to say _“lift it”_ he did it himself, so his husband could get rid of his pants and boxers all at once. He wasted no time to get his mouth on Aaron's cock.

 

“Oh god Robert” - panted Aaron as he fisted his hand in Robert's hair.

 

“I want you so much” - he said between slow licks. - “But we don't have time for anything.... anything decent I mean.”

 

“Just shut up and get your mouth back on me.” - hissed Aaron. He was already on edge and Robert knew that. - “I want to return the favor before I go.”

 

“But I quite like torturing you” - smirked Robert looking up at Aaron. Then he closed his eyes and started sucking him harder.

 

“Holy..... fuck yeah.” - Aaron was an incoherent mess he knew he wouldn't be able to stop himself. - “Faster” - that was the last thing he said before he felt all his muscles tense, gripping Robert's hair a bit tighter, calling out his name. - “My turn” - he said out of breath.

 

“No, I don't want you to be late.” - said Robert. He was clearly just as turned on as Aaron... well at least up until a minute ago.

 

“No, I can't leave you here, come on”– he said pulling Robert up, so he was above Aaron once again. He kissed him hard, tasting himself on his lips.

 

“Switch” – panted Robert – “I don't wanna mess up your top.”

 

“Good point.” - answered Aaron before he let Robert sat down next to him. He didn't stay on the sofa for long tho. He took Robert's previous place in front of him, on the floor. - “Come on, strip!”

 

“Alright, boss.” - laughed Robert.

 

“Come on Robert for a man who loves spreading his legs all the time, you can do better.” - he said hitting his thighs to spread them wider. - “That's more like it.” - he smirked after he got Robert out of his jeans and his underwear.

 

“Hurry up then!” - said Robert impatiently. - “Or I could go sort myself out after you left.” - Aaron didn't answer just raised his eyebrows, mainly to shut him up, then he was ready to take him all in, but before the tip of his tongue could taste Robert he pulled him back up. - “Wait.” - he said – “Kiss me.” - Aaron didn't even protest. Sure he wanted to give a blowjob to his husband, but he would never turn down a kiss either. He got his hand on Robert's shaft, and started stroking him, first in an agonisingly slow way, but after Robert moaned into the kiss he speeded up his movements.

 

“Can you handle 2 minutes without my kisses? I kinda wanna use my talent elsewhere.” - he said grinning.

 

“Feel free.” - answered Robert as he laid back on the couch closing his eyes. He felt immediately his cock connected with Aaron's warm mouth. He didn't make any sound, he was lost in the moment. Aaron bobbed his head up and down, and he was right, he only needed 2 minutes before he felt Robert's hands either side of his shoulders, slowly massaging them. 30 seconds later he finished with a loud pop before he patted Robert's legs again.

 

“Oi, I hope you didn't pass out, old man.” - he laughed.

 

“Very funny.... is that how you're gonna call me in front of the kids?”

 

“Kids as in plural?”

 

“Well I mean there's Seb... then.... we just decided to give this a go... I really don't wanna stop after one.“

 

“Robert, are you serious?” - he asked sitting back on the sofa as he tucked himself away.

 

“Yeah.” - answered Robert pulling up his pants. - ”It's in the future... but yeah. Let's just see how this goes first, yeah?”

 

“Okay.” - smiled Aaron before Robert leaned over and kissed him. - ”What was that for?”

 

“Just a reminder, to myself, that I'm the luckiest man, to have a husband like you.”

 

“A husband who blows you right before he has to go to work? “

 

“That too. And.....”

 

“And?” - asked Aaron standing up.

 

“And someone who's amazing, in every way. And who's gonna take some pics for me when he gets to our son?” - he asked with a cheeky smile.

 

“Of course I'm gonna take pictures you muppet! Okay, I really need to go.... there's a chance I'm gonna miss the start of the event.”

 

“Okay, just.... go... and drive safe.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“And... call me when you get there. To the event I mean. Just to let me know. Alright?” - he smiled before he stepped closer to Aaron giving him a hug.

 

“Don't worry I'm gonna send you the most adorable pictures. I have skills you know.” - he said proud.

 

“Oh I know.” - he smirked.

 

“Not that kind of skills you idiot.”

 

“Don't call me that, I might get a boner.”

 

“Jesus Robert.” - laughed Aaron – “I really have to go now.”

 

“Just go... and...”

 

“I know I know... call you. I got it. Bye.” - he smiled kissing him, before he stepped out the door, leaving a grinning Robert behind.

 

 


End file.
